


silken touch

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, seonghwa gets a lil horny over mingi's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: They were far from perfect, flawed in their own ways, but they made up for it in strengths and weaknesses to fill in those gaps. Home was in each other and the duo was content in that, even with Mingi’s dangerous cooking and Seonghwa’s taste in films.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Kudos: 53





	silken touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstyateez_1117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/gifts).



> heyooo! this was written for a secret santa in a nsfw ateez discord I'm in!
> 
> hope you like it kris!!

Seonghwa shivered involuntarily beneath the touch of careful fingers. They slid down his clothed chest, silky fabric of his shirt parting beneath them. His eyes followed the curve of fingers up to a smooth hand, sliding along exposed arms all the way up to Mingi’s face. Pretty eyes met his own, illuminated by the glow of candles, and his boyfriend pressed his tongue into the corner of his mouth. 

“Comfortable?” Mingi asked.

“Very, now that you’re here.”

Mingi smiled, tracing back up the length of his chest. His silken robe was sent askew by the movement, sliding it free from his left shoulder. It exposed the pale expanse of his chest, Seonghwa shivering as cool air met warm skin. 

The room itself wasn’t really cold at all, cozy from an artificial fireplace and dimly lit by candles while the heavy scent of rose oil clouded his nose. He’d spent the evening preparing for Mingi’s arrival home from work, the other man somehow managing to work at the only place with a networking crisis on Christmas Eve. Still, he wouldn’t let a simple hiccup like that ruin their romantic evening. Not when he’d invested in a brand new silk robe the color of sunset bleeding into the ocean, just as pretty on his person as it would be upon the floor.

Mingi appeared to have other plans though, instead stroking up and down Seonghwa’s torso in careful rhythm. Seonghwa, head propped up by a pillow, kept watch as he did so. He was bare from the waist up, muscles catching the light as he moved. Mingi was a welcome sight, a beautiful man sure to captivate anyone’s attention, but Seonghwa was focused solely on the movements of his hands. His were slightly bigger than average, fingers long and delicate with nails perfectly manicured. Given his field in tech, they were soft and well taken care of, and Seonghwa loved those hands more than anything. 

“You look tense,” Seonghwa mused, stroking his own hip absentmindedly. 

“Work was a chore,” he hummed, hooking his finger beneath Seonghwa’s robe. Mingi pulled it to the side, revealing the smooth expanse of his stomach followed by the sharp bone of his hip. “Especially when I could’ve been here with you instead.”

“Oh, you flatter me.” He motioned for Mingi to come closer and his boyfriend obliged, leaning over his body. Seonghwa tapped his lips and Mingi smiled, lowering to press their lips together gently. His arm came up, wrapping around Mingi’s shoulders to pull him closer. The kiss deepened, Seonghwa biting at Mingi’s lip. They shared a laugh between them before Mingi pressed him further into the pillow, kissing at the edge of his mouth.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Mingi murmured, lips brushing against his own. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Seonghwa’s mouth before shifting to his cheek then his chin. 

Seonghwa played his fingers along the back of Mingi’s neck. “You tell me everyday.” 

Mingi kissed the underside of his chin. His lips glided gently down the side of his neck, Mingi laving at his skin before giving it a soft nip. “So you never forget it,” he replied. His knee slid up the length of the bed, dress pants slipping along his bare legs as he prompted Seonghwa to part his legs. Seonghwa did so, allowing him access, and promptly gasped as Mingi pressed his knee into his cock. Only a thin veil of silk obscured it from view, that tiny bit of fabric offering the amount of friction Mingi knew it would. His teeth grazed Seonghwa’s skin simultaneously with the movement of his knee, his back bending upwards as Mingi laughed into the crook of his neck.

“Rude,” he gasped, hooking his ankle over Mingi’s calf.

Mingi didn’t answer. Instead, he continued his movements with careful precision, applying just enough pressure to be felt but not enough to give Seonghwa what he’d been waiting for all evening. His lips sealed over his jugular as he suckled at the skin and Seonghwa knew there’d be a mark in the morning, the first of many in their evening. 

Seonghwa felt himself swell beneath Mingi’s knee, the movements stimulating him into hardness, his soft gasp making Mingi moan in turn. His hand slid from Mingi’s neck to his hair, fingers tangling within stands as soft as the silk against his body and tugging gently. Mingi obeyed his summons and allowed Seonghwa to guide his head free from his neck, sealing their lips together once again. The man above sucked fervently on his tongue, Seonghwa shaking against his chest as he wished to be closer, heat flushing his skin. 

“ _ More. _ Please, Mingi,” he whined, hips rolling to meet his knee.

“Needy,” Mingi chuckled but he still obliged. He was weak for Park Seonghwa after all. After a moment spent untangling their bodies, Mingi slid free from the bed and rose, Seonghwa’s gaze following as he undid his pants. They were kicked free, followed by his boxers, and a jolt of need went straight to his dick at the sight of Mingi’s cock springing free. He wasn’t even hard yet and he was already big, one of his many charm points. Mingi then clambored back onto the bed, sitting upon Seonghwa’s thighs to effectively pin him there for a moment.

Seonghwa’s brow rose in question but Mingi merely smiled, using his hand to finish parting his robe completely. It now spilled around his body, framing him in brilliant color. Mingi’s hands fanned along his hip bones, massaging gently for a moment. He then scooted further up, their tips knocking against each other and Seonghwa winced in surprise. Mingi moved to grip both of them in one hand, his palm big enough to hold both of them in stark comparison. He gave both of them a tentative stroke before glancing at the nightstand. Seonghwa’s gaze followed, landing upon the half-used bottle of clear lube, before he understood what was being silently asked of him. Flipping the cap open, he poured a generous amount over their shafts, groaning at the cold against heated skin.

Mingi spread it more evenly, thumb sliding around to tease at his slit. His other hand pressed into Seonghwa’s hip again, keeping him pinned to the sheets. The whole thing lasted less than thirty seconds before Mingi began to move his hand, teasing his own self to hardness and making Seonghwa squirm beneath him. Typical of Mingi to make him wait, drawing out Seonghwa’s orgasm until tears rolled down his cheeks and pleas for heaven spilled from his lips. 

The hand on his hip slid up a bit, dipping to the side to cup his waist. Mingi gave the area a gentle squeeze, Seonghwa rolling his hips to meet the next stroke of his hand. It slid further up, Mingi leaning over him to swirl a fingertip around a pretty brown nipple. The soft moan from his lips convinced him enough for action. Mingi let go and sat back, reaching down to cup Seonghwa’s balls with the same hand. He gave him a squeeze, Seonghwa glaring at the delighted look on his face when his hips twitched.

“Keep your robe on, but roll over for me.” Mingi nudged his hip to get him into action.

Seonghwa did so on shaky arms, Mingi lifting off his thighs to allow him to do so. He settled onto his stomach and hugged his pillow to his chest, the sheets sliding along his tip making him wince. Seonghwa felt so small beneath him. Mingi’s hands curling beneath the bottom of his robe so he could hike it up into the middle of his back, the silk pooling on either side of his body. He then gripped the top of Seonghwa’s hips and massaged at them for a moment, something akin to a purr threading from his throat. Mingi leaned over him a moment later and felt around for the bottle of lube, The sound of the cap opening made him grind against the bed involuntarily, Seonghwa turning his head to steal a glance at Mingi’s focused expression.

Cold lube splashed into the cleft of his ass, fingers pressing into the mess a few seconds later and dragging it down between his cheeks. Mingi’s other hand pulled one of his cheeks to the side to give himself better access, warm fingers teasing at his hole as the lube trickled against it. He parted his lips to ask him to hurry up but his words were cut off by a finger sliding inside, the glide easy. Seonghwa gasped softly, lifting his hips a bit to offer better access. Mingi took advantage of that and immediately added another, knowing his boyfriend could take it. The hand holding his cheek open maneuvered around to hook around his hip, holding him there while he scissored Seonghwa open. Mingi’s hand had the deadly combination of big, long fingers, reaching deep within him while he could do little more than react to each ministration. 

Seonghwa yelped into the pillow as Mingi added another finger, the stretch sending a nice jolt of pleasure through his lower region. He didn’t even falter, pressing against his walls and scissoring him open as he clung to his pillow in a feeble attempt to ground himself. 

_ “P-please!” _ He moaned, his attempts to grind against the sheets foiled by Mingi’s strong grip.

“You’re lucky I’m feeling a little needy tonight too,” his boyfriend murmured. “Would’ve loved to hear you beg for me.” His fingers slipped free, allowing Seonghwa to sag back into the mattress while the lube was snatched up again.

“You always make me beg,” he replied, sliding his knees together to give Mingi more room.

“Who can blame me when you sound so pretty?” The wet sound of lube being spread along skin hit his ears. “You were born to be a singer.” Mingi shifted back into his thighs, moving further up. He tapped his cock against the curve of Seonghwa’s ass a few times. “Imagine if everyone could hear your moans. You’d be a millionaire in no time.” A hand pulled his left cheek to the side, Mingi wiggling his tip between them so he was positioned at his hole. “Maybe I’m a little bit greedy though … and I’ll keep them all for myself.”

Seonghwa laughed breathily into his pillow. “You’d be jealous of anyone else lucky enough to hear me. Besides,” he said, pausing for a moment, “you’re the only one I need to impress.”

“God, why are you so perfect?” Mingi rolled his hips, breaching Seonghwa. He waited there, rubbing his hips gently. 

Seonghwa groaned beneath him, enjoying the cocktail of heat and pleasure nipping at his nerve endings. “I’m only perfect because of you.”

Though he could not see it, he knew Mingi’s lips were curled into his signature smile. 

Then the atmosphere shifted and Mingi leant over him, using a hand to guide himself further inside Seonghwa’s pliant body. No pain accompanied his entry, just flashes of pleasure and the twitching of muscle. Mingi pushed his robe up to his shoulders and finished his initial thrust, sinking completely inside so their hips and ass were flush. Seonghwa’s breath quickened as Mingi’s hands came to rest just below his arms, his insides pulsing from the length buried deep within. 

Mingi didn’t even prompt him to beg for it. He waited only until silent understanding passed between them to pull back, Seonghwa whimpering at the slow, deliberate drag against his walls. Then Mingi plunged back within, the slap of skin blending with their unanimous moans. Mingi thrust into him again, slow and measured. He set that pace for a moment, easing both of them into the motion of things. But it wasn’t long before Mingi’s thrusts became hard and fast, Seonghwa using the pillow to muffle his moans with every plunge into him. 

The thrusting slowed but only for a moment. “Up,” Mingi prompted, Seonghwa barely hearing him. His body moved on instinct, Mingi pulling out and tugging on Seonghwa’s hips. With a great deal of effort, he finally pushed himself onto his knees. Seonghwa refused to let go of the pillow; it was the only thing keeping him grounded. 

Mingi parted his cheeks once more and guided himself completely back inside in one swift motion, Seonghwa muffling his scream into the pillow. He built back up to their previous pace quickly, pounding into his lithe body with enough force to send him swaying. Seonghwa could do little else than drool and cry into his poor pillow, the sound of his moans and the wet slap of skin filling the room. Pleasure sparked throughout his frame, clouding his mind. Mingi began to speak, his voice distant, but Seonghwa knew it wasn’t much more than gibberish. He always spoke incoherently the closer he drew to orgasm.

Seonghwa could barely picture his face in his own disheveled state, knowing his brow was slick with sweat and his lips open as he panted. Sometimes his nose scrunched in a cute little way, his ears red and eyes heavy. 

He prided in being the cause of that, whether Mingi was doing the ruining or getting ruined in return.

Mingi cried out above him, hips stuttering to a halt as he came first. Seonghwa groaned at the feeling of his cock twitching inside, knowing Mingi would get quite the show when he pulled free. For now, his boyfriend reached around his waist and began to stroke his hard length. He said nothing but he also didn’t need to, simply gauging Seonghwa’s thoughts by his reactions. 

As for Seonghwa, his mind was swiftly narrowing to nothing but pleasure. He could only focus on the slide of Mingi’s hand on his dick, heat building hotter and hotter in his stomach. It burned him alive from the inside, overwhelming him until Seonghwa screeched into the pillow, his back going taut as he came hard. His hips jerked into Mingi’s hand, cum painting the sheets below his knees, and it took all of his leftover strength to keep himself up.

Mingi took pity on him though, pulling out of him carefully. Without the warm press of him behind, Seonghwa allowed his legs to give out, collapsing onto his side as he panted into his pillow. He laid there motionless as he basked in the aftershocks of pleasure, feeling cum trickle from his hole as it twitched at the emptiness left behind.

Seonghwa had no idea Mingi had even left the bed until a cold as hell wipe came into contact with his ass, making him jump in surprise. Mingi chuckled at his reaction as he cleaned him up, raising his other hand to gently stroke through Seonghwa’s hair.

“Doing good down there?” Mingi asked.

“Mhm. Just enjoying the afterglow,” he replied, lifting his leg when prompted. “Hey, I love you.” 

Their eyes met, Mingi’s gummy smile wide. “I love you too! Whaddya say to me cooking dinner tonight?”

Seonghwa snorted, amused. “You won’t burn up my good pans again, right?”

“That was  _ one _ time! And it was hardly burnt!” He exclaimed.

“Alright, alright, I believe you.” Pushing himself onto one hand, Seonghwa leaned up to press a soft kiss to Mingi’s lips. “Dinner and a movie then? But I pick the movie.”

Mingi looked ready to protest but he knew it was a trade off; a chance for him to mess up Seonghwa’s pans met with Seonghwa’s taste in cheesy Hallmark romance movies. After a moment he kissed back, cupping the older man’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

“My cooking for your movie … deal!”

Seonghwa smiled in response and the two parted, setting about cleaning up the room while they came down from their joint highs.

Despite their worries, Mingi cooked an excellent dinner and Seonghwa chose a rather interesting murder mystery. They were far from perfect, flawed in their own ways, but they made up for it in strengths and weaknesses to fill in those gaps. Home was in each other and the duo was content in that, even with Mingi’s dangerous cooking and Seonghwa’s taste in films.

Together, they were happy, and that’s all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
